<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The New Neighbour by andrxmeda_li</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671461">The New Neighbour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrxmeda_li/pseuds/andrxmeda_li'>andrxmeda_li</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Inarizaki, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrxmeda_li/pseuds/andrxmeda_li</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(๑◡๑) <br/>Showing my hubby some love<br/>This is an Aran x BlackFem!Reader<br/>Reuploading since I accidentally deleted it...oops<br/>Updates will be posted on my TikTok</p><p>Credits:<br/>Haikyuu manga by Haruichi Furudate<br/>(๑◡๑)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ojiro Aran &amp; Reader, Ojiro Aran/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reader's POV </p><p>  Hopping out of the car, I shut the door pulling my jacket closer. We've just arrived at our new house at like 9am. My older brother, Jax, got transferred from his teaching position at Itachiyama Institute to some school here in Hyogo. As my legal guardian, Jax had to take me with him. Meaning I had to leave all my friends back in Tokyo to come to the countryside. I'm not mad, just upset I won't get to hang out with Sakusa, Komori, and the others as much. I could still call, but it won't be the same.</p><p> "Whatcha thinkin 'bout Y/N?" Jax asks from behind me. "Oh, just Sakusa and Komori. I might Facetime them soon." I say as I grab some boxes from the backseat of the car. "Well, it's a bit too early to call Komori but, I'm sure Sakusa is up about now. Speaking of Komori, he honestly needs a sleeping schedule." he shakes his head following my actions. Once we both have a couple boxes, we head up the walkway and into our new home. </p><p>  Walking in after Jax I head towards the living room and set down the boxes by a wall, taking a look around. The living room is quite big with an island peninsula separating it from the equally big kitchen. There are hardwood floors downstairs as well as upstairs with pretty white tiles in the kitchen. The majority of our furniture is already here; the heavier things have to be delivered. "Welcome home, little one." Jax says hugging me from behind. “Don’t ya think this place is a bit big?” I sarcastically reply. “Why yes, yes I do but, that just means we have plenty of space.” </p><p>  He releases me from his hug pulling me toward the nearby staircase. “Where are we going?” I laugh out. “You’ll see when we get there.” As soon as we reach the top, he silently covers my eyes and begins leading me to God knows where. We walk to what I can only assume is the end of the hall. Well, it was more of a waddle since he's a bit taller than me. "Alrighty, we're here. You weren't peeking, right?" he chuckles out. "No, I wasn't peeking. Pinky promise." I laugh back as he moves his hands. "Okay, okay. Open the door." he was super giddy, which in and of itself was odd. He's a happy person but never this happy.</p><p>  Pushing the door open as directed, I'm met with a simple, spacious bedroom. There's a medium-sized bay window with two large bookcases on either side, (f/c) coloured walls, and a sizable mirrored closet. Beside the window were my moving boxes, which I know I put into a room smaller than this. "W-Wait. I-I thought I put my things in a different room. The one that was closer to the stairs." I all but whisper out. "There's not enough space in there for you," he starts "you're a growing girl besides, I have other plans for that room," he starts pacing around the room a bit. "Like maybe, oh I don't know, a gaming room." Jax gives me a dopey little grin.</p><p>  My eyes widen excitedly. "A gaming room? Seriously!?" Jax chuckles once again, scooping me up into a hug. "Yup! That way, you can also have a place where you can study." I'm practically squealing with delight. A ding-dong comes from the doorbell, signaling someones at the door. "That must be the movers. Let's go." With that, we head downstairs to let them inside.</p><p>-Timeskip to the afternoon after everything is in place because that's boring to read-</p><p>  Placing the book on the shelf, I step back to look at my work. I run a hand through my curly (h/c) hair humming to myself as my music plays through the small speaker on my nightstand. Sitting in my window for a moment, I let out a sigh examining my hard work. All that's left is to hang up some things in the closet. While taking my small break (f/s) starts to play. The intoxicating beat pulls me in, asking- no begging for me to dance. Giving in to the desire, I begin moving around the room.</p><p>  Feeling the music has always been easy, so I fall into step pretty much immediately. Twisting and twirling around, eyes closed, head back, grinning from ear to ear. I feel...free. During my little moment, I get an odd feeling. I brush it off as me just being tired from all the chaos of moving. It's been much too long since I've done this. Letting go, I mean. I always have to keep up my appearance and grades, never really taking time for myself. </p><p>  Opening my eyes, I prepare for the end of the song. That is, I was going to finish off before I noticed a group of guys looking at me through the opposite window. Actually, scratch that. They were hardcore staring like creeps. I stare back at them for a few seconds before dropping to the floor Toy Story-style.</p><p>  'Oh. My. God. This can't be happening. This is NOT happening.' <br/>I think to myself. 'They did not just see me dancing in my room. This is all a dream. I'm going to look out the window again. It's just my imagination playing tricks.' Hesitantly, I crawl over to the bench underneath the window. Looking up, I see a blonde boy wave at me. I quickly drop back down hitting my head in the process. I guess it was loud because the next thing I knew Jax came running into my room. </p><p>  "Y/n!! Are you okay!? Did you fall or something? C'mere let me see." Swiftly walking over to my spot on the floor he examines every inch of my body. "You don't seem to have any scratches or cuts. Y/n, you've got to be more careful. One day you might knock your brain out of your head." He huffs out. "Well Mum, it's not entirely my fault. The neighbours scared me." I grumbled crossing my arms. Jax gets up taking a look out the window. "Babes, I don't know how to tell you this, but no one's over there." he deadpans, looking at me. "What? Let me see." I scramble to get off the floor.</p><p>  Before I can properly look out the window, the doorbell rings for the second time today. "Are you expecting someone?" I questioned. "No, I don't think so." He muttered, heading downstairs. Following behind him, we hear the doorbell ring once more. "Just a second!" We pull open the door to reveal...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apparently  when I first uploaded I somehow missed an ENTIRE PARAGRAPH!? How?? I'll never know but I did and now I'm embarrassed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Previously: Before I can properly look out the window, the doorbell rings for the second time today. "Are you expecting someone?" I questioned. "No, I don't think so." He muttered, heading downstairs. Following behind him, we hear the doorbell ring once more. "Just a second!" We pull open the door to reveal…</p><p>Reader’s POV</p><p>  ...The guys from the window and a woman holding a pie? “Hello there! My name is Aran Isis. This here is my son Ojiro and some of his friends.” Wow, she seems even happier than Jax is. “We just wanted to welcome you both to the neighbourhood.” Yup, definitely happier, but we have no idea what this lady is saying. Let me explain; Jax and I were both born &amp; raised in America, meaning we speak, y’know, English.</p><p>  Our parents are both diplomats so we did learn other languages like Japanese but she was also talking way too fast for us. I guess it showed because she quickly switched to perfect English and reintroduced herself. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Aran. I'm Saito Jax and this is (Y/n), my sister." Glancing behind her, I notice how embarrassed her son looks. His eyes widen when he sees me looking at him, turning his head away. One of the others snicker at his reaction while another nudges his arm. ‘Wait. Are they twins? I thought that was like a bad omen or something?’</p><p>  I guess I was staring for too long because blondie starts smirking at me. Rolling my eyes, I tune back into Jax’s and Mrs. Aran’s conversation. “Ah, where are my manners? Please come on in.” Jax opens the door wider, gesturing inside. “No need to take your shoes off. We have hardwood flooring.” Once everyone's inside, we lead everyone to the living room.</p><p>  Since we spent the better part of today putting the house together, the living room looks pretty good. The chocolate brown wooden furniture is accented, with white, gold, and mint decorations. Most of our furniture is antique, giving it an old yet inviting feel, like getting a hug from a grandparent. The mantle above the fireplace has photos and trinkets from our family. The accompanying bookshelves mimic the ones in my room, except these also have certificates, trophies, and more photos. Overall, our house screams old 1800s-style Victorian home.</p><p>  “It’s beautiful in here! Your wife must be an interior designer.” She gushed out. “Thank you but, I’m not married.” He sheepishly responds to her rubbing his neck. "This little one here did most of the designing. I just followed orders." Wrapping an arm around my shoulder, Jax brings her attention to me. Guess he got tired of being in the centre. "My goodness, you designed this all by yourself? How wonderful. You must be so proud of her." She exclaims. "Thank you ma'am but, I couldn't have done any of this without my brother." I beam. She seems to realize that she's still holding the pie and extends it towards me.</p><p>  "I spent this morning baking this for you. I hope you two like blueberry!" Taking the pie from her, I'm met with its delicious scent. "Thank you, Mrs. Aran. I'll put this in the kitchen." Coming back into the room, I look past her for the second time and notice that her son, Ojiro I think, looks flustered again, probably because those twins are whispering to him. "If you all would like, I can show you upstairs." I offer to them. "Oh no-" One of his other friends, a slender boy with black hair, interrupts. "We'd love that. Please, lead the way." </p><p>  We all walk up the staircase and into my gaming room. Even though it's early in the evening, some black-out curtains make it hard to see inside. Flicking on the lights, we're met with what could only be described as heaven on Earth. Right underneath the window is a small white couch with a throw blanket and some pillows. Beside it, a small side table held a microwave and a mini fridge filled with an assortment of drinks.</p><p>  On the opposite side was a small cart filled with a range of snacks from Japan and America. By the left wall, my tv, consoles &amp; controllers sit on a stand, large glass cases hold my many figures from games and my favourite animes. Pushed against the right wall is my desk with my dual monitors and PC. Directly above my desk is a neon sign of the PlayBoy bunny logo surrounded by custom art from different online shops. Everything has a slight purple hue to it from LEDs hung along the edge of the ceiling. The room isn't as small as Jax described it, but it is the smallest compared to the others.</p><p>  Walking towards my desk, I grab the remote and hand it to Ojiro. "You can watch or play whatever you want. There are snacks and drinks everywhere so no need to worry about that. I'll be over at my desk if you need me." Yeah, that sounded kinda rude but I've never had anyone other than Sakusa and Komori over. It feels weird. Just when I was about to go sit down, I'm stopped by a rather large hand. "You speak Japanese!? But at the door, you couldn't understand Mrs. Aran?" The blonde twin shouts. His silver-haired counterpart pulls him back, whacking him on the head. "You can't just grab onto people, dumbass!!"</p><p>  This leads to blondie hitting him back with the white-haired boy stepping in before they start to fight. Making them bow towards me, he apologizes. "I'm sorry about them. They fight often." Standing straight again, he pushes the two away from one another. "My apologies. We haven't properly introduced ourselves. My name is Kita Shinsuke, you may call me Kita." The skinny one from earlier steps up next. "Suna Rintarou. Please call me Suna." Looking to the twins they're arguing over who gets to 'meet me' first. However, one look from Kita and they quickly stop.</p><p>  Letting go of each other, blondie steps up. "Miya Atsumu. Every lady's dream." He winks at me as his twin pushes him away. "Miya Osamu. Just call me 'Samu, the less annoying one." Nodding to him, I turn to the last one. "Oh, um, Aran Ojiro. Your neighbour." He shyly looks down to his feet. It doesn't seem like that's normal because Suna and the twins start snickering again. "Nice to meet all of you. My name is Saito (Y/n), but you already knew that." I feel so nervous, like my chest might explode. </p><p>  "Um, I learned to speak Japanese from my parents when I was younger. Mrs. Aran was talking too fast for my brother and me to understand." Sitting at my desk, I gesture towards the couch for them to sit. Aran, Kita, and Suna sit on the couch with the twins on the floor. Gesturing again towards the tv, they start up a game when Atsumu comes over to me. "Where did ya live before moving to Hyogo?" He asks, sitting close to me. Too close. "We lived in Tokyo. I went to Itachiyama, but now I'll be going to Inarizaki." His eyes lit up like Christmas lights. They looked like they were... sparkling? “We go there! I'm in Class 2-4 with 'Samu and Suna." He pauses before once again grabbing me.<br/>

  "Do you know Omi- I mean Sakusa!? Sakusa Kiyoomi!?" I feel very uncomfortable with close proximity and I guess my face reflected it. Osamu comes over and attempts to pull his twin off, again, but he won’t budge. It’s almost as if he was glued to the spot. He continues to stare up at me expectantly, waiting for my answer. ‘He’s either oblivious to how I feel or completely ignoring it. I can’t tell which one’s worse.’ “Atsumu, let her go please.” Ojiro- Aran’s voice booms through the room as he makes his way towards us.

  "But she hasn't answered me yet." He says snapping his head towards the taller boy. "She's not going to if you have a death grip on her." Grabbing Atsumu's other arm, Aran helps Osamu pull his twin from my body. As he releases me, my arms start to tingle a bit. 'He was cutting off my blood circulation. Now my arms hurt.' I whine in my head, pouting as I rub my pulsing arms. "Y-yes." I quietly say. "I know Sakusa. Komori, too. I was the manager on their volleyball team my first year, I left the club at the beginning of this year though." Everyone turns to look at me. "You were their manager? Even if you left this year, we would've seen you last year but I don't remember you from any games." Suna vocalizes the others' thoughts.</p><p>  Just as I was about to respond, I get a call from...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Previously: "But she hasn't answered me yet." He says snapping his head towards the taller boy. "She's not going to if you have a death grip on her." Grabbing Atsumu's other arm, Aran helps Osamu pull his twin from my body. As he releases me, my arms start to tingle a bit. 'He was cutting off my blood circulation. Now my arms hurt.' I whine in my head, pouting as I rub my pulsing arms. "Y-yes." I quietly say. "I know Sakusa. Komori, too. I was the manager on their volleyball team my first year, I left the club at the beginning of this year though." Everyone turns to look at me. "You were their manager? Even if you left this year, we would've seen you last year but I don't remember you from any games." Suna vocalizes the others' thoughts.</p><p>Just as I was about to respond, I get a call from...</p><p>Reader's POV</p><p>...Komori Motoya. Or 'Moto-san' as programmed in my phone. Answering, I motion for the others to stay quiet. "(N/n)-chan! How is everything? You done unpacking yet? I wanna come visit!" He says, greeting me with his light, playful voice. "Hi Moto-san. Yes, I've finished unpacking." I chuckle out. "Now isn't really a good time to talk. I have company over." It's silent for a bit until I hear shuffling through the line. "KIYOOMI!! (Y/N) MADE NEW FRIENDS. SHE"S REPLACING US!!" He screams at the top of his lungs, scaring me in the process.</p><p>He continues to scream for Sakusa while, I assume from the heavy footsteps, running through the house. "What!? What do you want?" Sakusa's voice angrily flits through the phone. "It's (N/n)! She's replacing us!! We aren't her best friends anymore." Komori whines to his cousin. "Hey!! I never said that. I just said that I have people over." I interject correcting him. "Besides, I can't replace you with people you've met that would be wrong of me." He's obviously confused but neither of them says anything.</p><p>Again, I hear heavy footsteps racing through the house. Before I can question what they're doing, the call ends. My computer starts to ring indicating a video call. From 'Kiyo-kun' specifically. Accepting the call, I'm met with a very distraught Sakusa Kiyoomi and an overly-excited Komori Motoya. "Hah! See, I told you she'd met them! Now gimme my money." He cheers dancing around his obviously pissed cousin. "Yeah, yeah, here." Giggling, I watch as Sakusa begrudgingly hands 10,000 yen to his giddy companion. Even with the mask covering his face, it's evident that there's a deep scowl. It deepens when he turns back to the camera.</p><p>"I see you've had the displeasure of meeting the twins. Or rather meeting Atsumu." He bitterly remarked. "Aw, Omi-kun, I miss you too. Atsumu pops up beside me. Komori giggles to himself, laying down on the bed behind him. "No one said you could lay on my bed." Sakusa nearly growls out. "Yeah, but I laid down, right?" Sighing, Sakusa focuses his attention back onto myself and the gentlemen with me. "How'd you all meet so fast anyway?" He raises his eyebrow questioningly. "Aran's mom brought us over. (Y/n) is his new neighbour." Osamu explains grabbing a bag of chips from the snack cart.</p><p>He goes back to his spot on the floor, happily munching on the chips. "Lucky you." Our resident curly-haired emo responds. "Be warned, she likes sleepovers and cuddles. Lots of cuddles." Komori joins the conversation again. "Hey! I'm not that clingy." I interject, pouting slightly. "Yes, you are." They simultaneously deadpan. Suna, Atsumu and Osamu start laughing at me but are quickly shut down by a very harsh glare from Sakusa and Komori. They can be pretty scary when they want to be, especially if it concerns me.</p><p>They act like they're my brothers which is endearing but also terrifying. "Down boys. Friends, not food." I chuckle out. Rolling his eyes Sakusa agrees but Komori gives them a pointed look before laying back down. "I don't think even Kita has shut them up quicker." Aran releases a breath I don't think he knew he was holding. "It was... horrifying." Smiling, I reassure him that Sakusa is still a germaphobe and Komori is still, well, Komori. "Moto and Kiyo are mostly harmless. Just don't make me angry. I can be so much worse than that." Giggling quietly, I turn to the others who have started up Mario Kart.</p><p>Suna, Atsumu and Osamu are actually playing, but it seems like Kita's falling asleep. It's kinda funny to see his head bobbing up and down as he tries to keep himself up. "Hey Kiyoomi, Mom says she and Auntie are coming up the driveway soon." Komori announces, getting up from the bed. "Bye (N/n)-chan! Bye guys! Bye (N/)-chan!" Komori waves at the camera. "Moto-san, why'd you say goodbye to me twice?" I question the brunette. "I just like you more than them." He responds walking off-camera and, presumably, out of the room. "I guess we'll be going then. I'll call you later (Y/n)." He readjusts his mask, ending the call as I wave to him.</p><p>I exit out of the call screen and turn back to the boys in the room. Kita has fallen asleep with his head slumped on the back of the couch, the other three are still playing Mario Kart, and Aran's quietly standing beside me. "Would you like to sit down? I have an ottoman under my desk." I offer to him. "Thanks," He smiles, sitting down. "So what games do you like to play?" He looks around my desk and starts to fiddle with one of my Funko Pops. "I play a lot of different games, but my favourite has to be (favourite/game). What about you?"</p><p>"I don't really game, but I do like watching streamers." Suddenly, there's a bang. When we look over, everyone else is just as confused. It sounds like it came from downstairs. Another loud bang resonates through the house. We all race downstairs and into the kitchen. There we see...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>'Tis a second chapter for the week? Whaaaat!?!? Yeah, I missed last week's update so yesterday's was to make up for that. Please forgive me I know I've sinned. Not to worry though we should be back to our regularly scheduled program. If only teachers didn't give out so much homework. ｡ﾟヽ(ﾟ´Д｀)ﾉﾟ｡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Previously: "I don't really game, but I do like watching streamers." Suddenly, there's a bang. When we look over, everyone else is just as confused. It sounds like it came from downstairs. Another loud bang resonates through the house. We all race downstairs and into the kitchen. There we see…</p><p>Reader’s POV</p><p>  ...Jax cooking? "Um, what's going on down here?" I ask. Jax quickly turns around with a large kitchen knife in hand. "Oh! Hey guys, what's up?" I can feel everyone back up, pulling me with them. "What's with the crashing?" "Yeah, and the knife?" The twins interrogate him. Everyone else seems to be very wary of him, but I know better. "Well, Mrs. Aran and I were talking and got onto the topic of food which reminded us that we needed to make dinner. By the way, she said that you all should go back right about now." He looks over to the old grandfather clock in the corner.</p><p>  He goes back to the sink, knife in hand, and kills a lobster? 'Aw, poor Larry Lobster.' "I guess we'll be leaving then. Um, try not to hurt yourself." Suna comments, slowly backing away with Osamu and Atsumu, Kita following closely behind. Once they're far enough away, they take off back to Aran's house. "Maybe you should help him." Aran whispers into my ear. Not gonna lie, it was scary but really hot at the same time. Like a cool shiver down the spine. "Um, yeah. No, yeah totally. He'd probably burn the kitchen down if I left him unattended." I nervously chuckle out.</p><p>  He smiles softly, letting out a small chuckle. "I'll leave you to it then." 'Geez, it's like he doesn't know how hot he is.' I think as my face heats up. "I'll try to come by again tomorrow. If I don't have time, I'll walk you to school on Monday." He turns to leave, waving to me in the process. "Alright, see ya, Aran." I turn to go into the kitchen only to see Jax giving me a look. While holding his bleeding finger.</p><p>  "Did you cut yourself? And why are you looking at me like that?" I go to grab the first-aid kit out of the cabinet below the sink. "You like him, don't you?" Jax questions me with a smirk. "Of course, I like him. I like all of them, I think we'd be good friends." He scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Little one, you know that's not what I meant." I finish cleaning up his finger, wrapping a racecar bandage around it. "Out of the kitchen. Leave dinner to me." I push Jax out of the way. </p><p>Aran's POV</p><p>'Why did I do that? WHY ON EARTH DID I DO THAT!? I'm such a weirdo, but she seemed to like it. But did she really? I mean she laughed but- ugh! I'm overthinking this.' Walking into my house, I take off my shoes and head to the living room. "Onii-san!" My little sister, Adah, runs up to me. "Hi Adah!" I picked her up. "How was your playdate with Ito-chan?" She smiles, telling me all about how they spent the day at the park. “Dinner’s ready!” My mom calls from the kitchen.</p><p>  My dad comes in after we get everything onto the table. "Hello, beautiful family and boys who don't seem to leave my house." He greets, kissing Mom on her forehead. "Hello, sweetie." We all sit down and prepare to eat. "Thank you for the food." Resonates through the room before we all dig in. Throughout our meal, we talk about how our day went and the Saito siblings next door. Once we're all finished, we all help clean the kitchen up and get ready for bed. </p><p>  "Y'know, you're neighbour's really cute. I wonder if she'd go out with me?" Atsumu ponders. "She'd have to be crazy to say yes to you. I mean, have you looked in a mirror recently." 'Samu scoffs. Which results in a pillow being thrown at his head. "I'm being serious! She's really cute." He says, slightly blushing. We all turn to look at him. "Does Miya Atsumu have a crush?" Suna teasingly asks. "Maybe." His face is very noticeably red. We all then fall into a slightly uncomfortable silence. 'Wait, 'Tsumu likes her? Like, he really likes her?' "If you really like her, I say go for it." Kita breaks through the awkward atmosphere. "Get to know her, then when you're ready, ask her out." </p><p>  "That's a great idea! Thanks, Kita!" I can feel this sort of pit form in my stomach from the smile on his face. I don't know why it's there, but I definitely don't like it. Looking out of the window, I see (Y/n) sitting with a book in hand, fully immersed in the story. The soft glow from the lights makes her look almost angelic. You see, I'm pretty sure I like her just as much as Atsumu does. I'm just more skilled at hiding it, so I guess it seemed like I was embarrassed Mom was there. Which would explain them teasing me about it earlier. </p><p>  'He's wrong. She's not cute; she's stunning.' I think to myself. "Alright, boys, you all should head to sleep soon. We've got a big day of adventure tomorrow." We all laugh at his silly hand gestures when he says 'adventure'. "Okay, night Dad." I respond. Suddenly, we hear snores coming from a corner of my bedroom. Looking over, we see that Suna is fully asleep already. "He's got the right idea." Dad says, closing the door. The rest of us get comfortable and slowly drift off to sleep, awaiting the new day.</p><p>-Timeskip to Monday to make things interesting- </p><p>  "Have a good day at school, boys." Mom calls from the kitchen. "We will." I answer back. Stepping out, we see (Y/n) and Jax leaving their house as well. "Good morning guys!" Jax waves to us as they walk up. "Morning." (Y/n) calls out. Even though she's just wearing her uniform, she looks beautiful. A fact that doesn't go over Atsumu's head either. " (Y/n) you look great!" He shyly compliments. "Thanks, Atsumu." She smiles up at him, blushing slightly. Jax watches the whole interaction then turns to me with a look in his eyes I can't quite discern.</p><p>  "Well, we better get going, kiddos. Don't wanna be late, now do we?" He begins to walk off in the wrong direction before (Y/n) turns him around. "Onward children." During our walk to school, we learn that Jax is the new English teacher for Class 3-7. Coincidentally that's the same class Kita's in. (Y/n) ended up being in the same class as the twins and Suna, meaning I won't get to see her as often as I'd like. At least we have the same lunch period. </p><p>  We split off from Jax to go change out of our outdoor shoes. Since we're essentially the first ones here, we don't have to worry about any fangirls. For now, at least. "Hey (Y/n)? How about during lunch you come to our practice." I ask. "Sure! If your coach doesn't mind." She beams up at me after tying up her shoelaces. "I'm sure he won't." Kita chimes in. More people flood into the school and take notice of us talking.</p><p>  They're whispering. Most likely about who (Y/n) is, we're talking to her. Some are staring at her head on which is obviously making her uncomfortable. I shift my weight to my left side, where (Y/n) is standing, mostly shielding her from view. she looks up at me, surprised at my movement. "Thanks." She lightly whispers, her voice like soft silk. "No worries." I grin down at her. I look back up to Suna side-eying me. Before I can say anything or react in any way, the bell rings, signalling everyone to get to class.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Previously: They're whispering. Most likely about who (Y/n) is, why we're talking to her. Some are staring at her head on which is obviously making her uncomfortable. I shift my weight to my left side, where (Y/n) is standing, mostly shielding her from view. she looks up at me, surprised at my movement. "Thanks." She lightly whispers, her voice like soft silk. "No worries." I grin down at her. I look back up to Suna side-eying me. Before I can say anything or react in any way, the bell rings, signalling everyone to get to class.</p><p>Suna’s POV</p><p>  ‘Hmm. Don’t be suspicious, don’t be suspicious. Okay, I’m suspicious.’ I think to myself, with a very nagging feeling. ‘Aran knows that Atsumu likes (Y/n), so why is he being all weird around her?’ Walking to class with the twins is always eventful since they argue and compete all the time, but today is much different. Atsumu's talking to (Y/n) while Osamu trails behind with me. People are also staring more than usual, whispering, pointing. Today started how it normally does when we stay at each other's houses. The only anomaly is (Y/n). She's new and not only that, she's walking to class with us.</p><p>  I wonder... "Here we are, Class 2-4. It's a bit of a walk since we have to go upstairs, but I'm sure you'll get used to it." I'm broken out of my thoughts by Atsumu. His voice seems so nervous. Although not noticeable to anyone who doesn't know him too well, but 'Samu and I sure took note of it. 'I have to tell him about my thoughts on Aran later as well. I think I'll just text him after practice.' Walking towards my seat, I lay on the desk to rest my head for a bit. 'Thinking about all this stuff is tiring.' Atsumu's yapping finally dies down soon after.</p><p>  A light patter of feet heads my direction, followed by a light tap on my shoulder. "Suna-san, don't sleep like that. You might hurt your back." A soft, almost angelic voice lightly whispers. Lifting my head up, I see (Y/n) crouched in front of my desk, a worried look on her face. "If you're sleepy, you can lean on my shoulder. It'll be better to  help maintain your posture." Not really wanting to speak or rather, too stunned to form a sentence, I slowly nod my head. I sit up fully and scoot my chair closer to her desk beside me. It's a little awkward leaning on her at first, but I slowly start to doze off as I breathe in her (f/s) perfume. </p><p>    She continues her conversation with Atsumu bringing Osamu in as well. They're talking about something, but focusing on the words floating around becomes more and more difficult. I hear more voices, people other than the, whispering around us. 'This girl is definitely an anomaly.' My last thought before I am consumed by sleep. </p><p>Atsumu's POV</p><p>  I can feel the jealousy bubble up inside me. Twisting my insides into tight knots. 'I wish I could lean on her like that. I bet she's warm and smells really nice.' (Y/n) and 'Samu are talking about classes and clubs she might join. "I was thinking I'd look into any dance clubs here." God, she's so beautiful. No, that doesn't do her justice. She's drop-dead gorgeous. "I don't think we have any dance clubs. Maybe you could try to be our manager?" He suggests. "You said you were the manager at Itachiyama, right? Why not give it a go here?"</p><p>  She thinks about it for a moment. Furrowing her brows together, biting her nail. It's such a cute expression on her. "Sure! I'll ask your coach for application during your lunch practice." She answers with a big smile. The bell then rings for the start of class as our homeroom teacher walks in. "Alright, everyone in your seats, please." (Y/n) leans her head up, whispering in Suna's ear, slightly shaking him. He wakes up, moving back to his desk for the start of class. "We have a new student today. Miss Saito, come to the front and introduce yourself." </p><p>  (Y/n) stands and walks up to the front of the class. All eyes are on her as she fidgets with her fingers looking down. She then starts to introduce herself... in English. "Hello everyone. Um, m-my name is S-saito (Y/n). I, uh, moved here from T-tokyo with my older brother, he's the new English teacher here for C-class 3-7." Looking up, she sees that everyone (other than Suna, 'Samu and I) is confused. Her eyes flicker across the room when the teacher clears her throat. "Could you repeat that in Japanese for those who aren't as fluent?" Her eyes widen as she sputters out an apology.</p><p>  Poor (Y/n), she looks way too nervous up there by herself. "Miss, would it be alright for me to stand up there with her?" Suna raises his hand. "I'll allow it." He gets up from his seat and stands too close for my comfort. He bends down and says something to her, too quiet for anyone else to hear what he said. She nods and then repeats her introduction. "H-hello, my name is Saito (Y/n). I moved to Hyogo from Tokyo with m-my older brother. He's working here as the new English teacher for Class 3-7. P-pleased to meet all of you."</p><p>  Suna leans down to her ear once again. She squeaks out an 'oh' and bows to the class. "Thank you Saito-chan. You and Suna may take your seats." She nods and sits back at her desk along with him. 'Suna's really pushing my buttons right now. He knows I like her, so why is he doing this stuff? Is he trying to set me off?' Class finally begins with a quiz in Civics. We then continue on with the lesson for the day but I can't focus at all. The only thing on my mind is (Y/n) and why it seems like Suna and Aran are becoming competition. </p><p>  They're just too friendly with her. They notice things I don't, no matter how much attention I pay to detail. Soon enough, our first set of classes are done for the day. To top it off, we have an ungodly amount of homework and studying to do. "Hey, Saito right? I'm Shio Ayumi and these are my friends. Warumo Chinami and Hinode Harumi."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, Author here! I'd like to do a Q&amp;A maybe after the next chapter so please leave any questions you have for me pinned to this section! Also remember to leave kudos, comment and share so I know you want more. (please i need validation) Anywhore, uh, what was I gonna say? Oh right, eat your veggies or Mineta will lick your toes while you sleep. O﹏o</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Previously: They're just too friendly with her. They notice things I don't, no matter how much attention I pay to detail. Soon enough, our first set of classes are done for the day. To top it off, we have an ungodly amount of homework and studying to do. "Hey, Saito right? I'm Shio Ayumi and these are my friends. Warumo Chinami and Hinode Harumi." </p><p>Atsumu’s POV </p><p>  The girls all greet (Y/n) with obvious fake smiles. “We think it’s so cool that you’re from America.” The Hinode girl says, slightly leaning towards (Y/n). She’s a petite girl with black pin-straight hair and brown eyes. Looking at them closely, they’re all relatively the same in appearance with different eye colours. “Oh, I was born here in Japan.” She shyly explains packing up her things. “Really!? But your English is, like, perfect!” Warumo exclaims, very loudly. She's the tallest of the three with a slightly lighter complexion. “Hey (Y/n), we should head out to the gym now. You wanted to talk to Coach, right?" I interrupt them.</p><p>  They all look at me, the three girls with a dreamy gaze and (Y/n) with a face of relief. "He's right. Aran and Kita will be here to walk with us soon." 'Samu comments, shoving Suna, who somehow fell back asleep. Lazy bastard. "You all are heading to the gym together?" The last girl, Ayumi, asks. She has shorter hair and deep green eyes. "Yeah, um, we are. Did you want to tag along? You can show where we can stand to watch their practice." (Y/n) offers "After I talk to the coach, of course." The girls begin to squeal and jump around a bit, drawing more attention to us.</p><p>  Kita and Aran come into the room not much later with a couple of girls behind them. 'Ugh, more squealing pigs. I'm not sure how much more of this I can take.' "Are you all ready?" Kita questions stopping in front of our desks. Nodding, we all get up from our seats with all the girls following behind. I'm walking beside (Y/n) in front of the girls and beside Kita "Hey (Y/n), c'mere." Suna waves her over to him. Speeding up slightly, she leaves my side to walk between Suna and Aran. There's a noticeable change in her demeanour when she's around them. I'm not exactly sure how but it definitely does.</p><p>  'I don't get it. What am I doing wrong? Or does she just plain not like me? Do I keep trying to get her attention or not? I think... I'll just give up.'</p><p>(Y/n)'s POV</p><p>  Oh thank goodness. Walking that close to those other girls felt so weird. Like they wanted to bite my head off or something. A shiver runs up my spine just thinking about the feeling of their stares up close and personal like that. We get to the gym a lot quicker than I expected due to how big the school is. The guys start to separate from our little group before turning around. "We're gonna go change. You can either head inside or wait for us here if you'd like." Atsumu says, looking at me with less of a light than this morning. "I'd like to wait!" "Yeah, me too!" The others start to chime in, all with the same excited look.</p><p>  "I'm sorry, but I think he was talking to me." One of the girls that came in with Kita and Aran steps up to the rest. "No, he was talking to me." The girl challenges. "Actually, you're both wrong, he was talking to me." Ayumi enters the fray. Soon everyone is arguing. I slightly cower away from the noise, covering my ears. It's not that I can't handle it, they're just, once again, too close for comfort. I somehow manage to get caught in the middle of their small screaming match with almost no way out. That is until a hand grabs me by the arm and pulls me out. Not just any hand though, a very calloused muscular hand. </p><p>  Getting pulled out of the circle led to two things. Firstly, me landing face-first onto an equally muscular chest. Secondly, Hinode and the girl who started the fight falling to the ground. I can feel six sets of glaring eyes pointed in my direction, along with many other stares. Everything is quiet. The only noise to be heard are tree leaves shaking in the breeze. "He was referring to (Y/n), not any of you ladies. I sincerely apologize for the mixup." Kita's voice rings through the silence. </p><p>  "If you wish to stay to watch our practice, please, head up to the balcony. Now." He has a very soft yet commanding aura about him. It's terrifying. The girls scramble up from the ground and all head into the gymnasium. "Are you alright?" A deep voice rumbles in front of me, reminding me that I'm still leaning into someone. A deep blush spreads across my face as I quickly stand up, thanking whatever deity is out there for my genetics. "Y-yes! I'm fine! Perfectly fine. Thank you for pulling me out of there Aran." I'm clearly flustered but then again, he feels warmer than usual as well.</p><p>  "That's good. I was worried I had yanked you out of there too hard." He rubs his neck giving me a close-eyed smile. "Woah! Aran-kun that was so cool!" A light child-like voice flits out. Turning to its owner we see two boys walking towards us.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for not posting this yesterday guys. Everything's been a little hectic since we moved houses. I actually might change my uploading schedule to something a bit more manageable for my life. Now, with all that out of the way, I hope you enjoyed this weeks chapter. Remember to leave kudos comment and share to let me know to write more for you guys. Arrivederci! (っ◕‿◕)っ ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>